


New Year

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Loss, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Mason opens up to MacCready.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Mason (Fallout 4)
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	New Year

Of all the people Maccready thought would be partying the hardest, Mason was nowhere to be found. 

An unlit cigarette dangled loosely from his mouth as he fumbled in his pockets for a match. When he found one, he struck it against his shoe and brought it up towards his face. 

He'd thoroughly searched Sanctuary's main road and some of the uninhabited houses to no avail. All of the former Pack Alpha's hiding places had yielded nothing either. 

RJ had thought the older man had gotten along a little better now that Hancock and Cait had returned from Goodneighbor. They partied like the Pack used to which grounded Mason quite a bit. It had taken Maccready a while to admit he was jealous.

What had surprised him was Mason's interest in him. At first, he'd thought it was due to his skinny build and stealth approach to fighting. They'd joked more than once about Mason's stereotypical “protective instincts”. Sole had told Mason about Maccready's set up at Red Rocket and had left him there after he was deemed trustworthy. 

Mason had assisted with all the manual labor around the former gas station. When Maccready started planting crops, Mason helped till the soil and fix the water filter to help keep them irrigated. 

Suffice to say that the former raider had grown on him. 

By the time he found Mason, it was almost dark. A small fire flickered in front of him as he added old brush to keep it lit. 

He'd found the one place outside if Sanctuary's walls where he could be alone. 

Maccready cleared his throat as he looked from Mason to the old, rickety bridge that lead to vault 111. 

He was surprised Mason hadn't cracked a joke or hell, even said anything at all other than a grunt. 

After a while,.Mason patted the space next to him and waited for Maccready to sit before he spoke. 

“New year ain't all that great for me.” Mason chuckled sadly as he added some more kindling to the fire. “Had a cub with a woman before I was the Alpha.” Maccready's hand rested on Mason's shoulder to keep him in the present. “Kid was born and died during a bad rad storm. Mackenzie said somethin about how she was too sick to fight.” 

Maccready stiffened as he thought about Duncan. He also thought about all the times Mason had listened to him talk about his son and how he'd offered to help tag along to find a cure. 

“Mason..” his voice halted at the sight of the smeared make up on the Alpha's face. His hand slid to Mason's back and gently rubbed along his blue tank top. 

“Would've been her tenth birthday tomorrow.” 

Maccready's hand stilled at the sight of blood on Mason's finger tips. Tiny lacerations gave away that the man before him had gotten the kindling barehanded and alone. 

“Her ma never recovered.” Mason's shoulders shook as he exhaled. “She died a month later. Found her outside of Nuka World and buried her with the cub.”

Mason wiped his face with the back of his bloody hand and turned to face Maccready. “ 's one of the reasons I want to help yours.” 

The space between them shrunk. Mason's kiss came as a pleasant surprise to Maccready and he quickly reciprocated. 

By the time they separated, both men we're out if breath and Maccready's face had flushed to the point of a ripe tato.

When he glanced back at the fire, he noticed that the area underneath the brush and kindling had a name etched in the dirt. 

Maccready understood why Mason picked this specific spot. 

River stared back at him in Mason's handwriting. 

“Her ma picked that.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
